Time To Be A Guardian Again
by Robin the legend
Summary: After Tidus left Spira he woke up in the world of Starlen where he meets up with Princess Ashia who has just become a summoner. will Tidus get the urge to become a Guardian again? get ready for new Aeons and new monsters.


Tidus suddenly awoke and found himself laying stomach down on soft green grass, "Where am I?" Tidus said to himself he stood up on his shakey legs and looked around. "Yuna!" he called but there was no reply still looking around Tidus noticed he was in a small grassy area and he turned his gaze to a small trail his eyes followed it and he saw in the distance that it led to a town. Tidus sighed and slowly he began to walk up the trail "How did I get here? I remember saying goodbye to Yuna and then jumping ship and seeing Dad, Auron and Braska waiting for me, but after that I remember nothing at all!". Tidus talked to himself all the way to the top of the trail and he stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened as he looked on in awe at the town. for it sparkled in all directions as if it was made of crystal. "Okay I don't remember this town? so that means I've left Spira altogether and I'm certainly not back in Zanarkand thats for sure!" Tidus said with his mouth half open because he was on a hilltop Tidus could see the whole town and also heaps of people.

Tidus began to walk forwards even though he was not sure he should enter a unknown town since he was not from this world. finally reaching the gate entrance Tidus stopped and looked up at the golden words that were planted on the arch way it read "CRYSTAL CIRCLE TOWN". Tidus tore his gaze from the gold letters and staring forwards he walked through the entrance and up along the crystal path that led to the centre of the town, he stopped in front of a fountain that had creatures that looked strongly like Aeons but they were different from the ones that Yuna used to summon. before Tidus could think on it anymore somebody lightly tapped him on the sholder but it caused Tidus to jump clear in the air and as he twirled around to see who it was he tripped on the water fountains edge and fell backwards into the water splashing it everywhere. Tidus started to cough and a gentle voice rang in his ears it said "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you are you alright!". Tidus coughed again and looking up he saw a young girl no older than 15 standing over him, "Yeah I'm okay you just startled me thats all!".

"Oh I'm so glad you're not hurt!" the girl said and she streched out her hand Tidus took hold of it and she helped him up out of the water, "Hey thanks for the lift". Tidus said giving the girl a smile "She's so pretty" Tidus thought to himself the girl giggled and said "Thats okay oh by the way my name is princess Ashia". Tidus smiled again and said "My Name is Tidus!" Ashia giggled again and said shyly "It's very nice to meet you Tidus I can't say I've ever seen you here before are you new?" Tidus nodded and he explained about living in Zanarkand and being the star player of the Zanakand Abes and how he was sent to Spira by Sin and his great journey he had with Yuna. after he finished Ashia said "Wow you were a guardian to a summoner?" "Sure was Ashia". Tidus said with a grin and then he asked "Hey you know about summoners and Aeons and Sin?" Ashia nodded and said "I have just become a summoner myself and my guardians and I will start my pilgrimage tommorrow morning". Tidus had his mouth half open and then he said "Hey wait a sec did you say you are a princess?"

Ashia laughed and said "Yes I'm princess Ashia of the world of Starlen!". Tidus just stood there dumbstruck he didn't know what to say. Ashia laughed and she said "I could show you around if you like? I can show you the town and also the palace you could also meet my mother and father too if you like?" Tidus shook his head and grinned and said "Sure Princess Ashia I'd love to have a tour of this place it seems really interesting!". Tidus bowed before Ashia who laughed again and said "Please call me Ashia and it is very kind of you to be very nice but you don't have bow before me Tidus!" Tidus straightned back up and rubbed the back of his head with his had and made a embarassed little laugh. Ashia smiled and taking hold of Tidus's handshe pulled him towards a small building outside the door it had "Ice cream galore!" Written on it Tidus put on a big smile and cried "ICE CREAM! are we having ICE CREAM?" Ashia couldn't help but laugh he certainly was very different from other boys she had met and she hoped he would be staying for awhile. after getting a double choc chip ice cream each they walked around town and Tidus listened as Ashia told him about the different places in Starlen and all the fiends that she would encounter on her pilgrimage.

"Wow Starlen sounds more dangerous than what Spira is!" Tidus said shaking his head as he licked his ice cream, Ashia smiled and asked "Was Sin really that bad when it was in Spira?" Tidus nodded and said "You won't believe evrything Yuna went through after Yevon betrayed her and we were the ones called traitors when all that time it was Yevon who were the traitors!". Ashia saw how angry it still made Tidus even after two years, "You really miss Yuna don't you Tidus?" Tidus looked at the ground and said "Yeah I'll always miss her weather I ever see her again is another story". after finishing their ice creams Ashia then showed Tidus more of the town and by 3:00 pm She knew it was time to let Tidus meet her parents. it was a 20 minute walk up to the castle and when Tidus saw it he was once again in awe. the whole castle was crystal like the town was but it had rainbows, a lake and something that left Tidus with a heavey feeling in his heart the whole lake was infested with none other than Pyerflies so that just proves that Starlen had a few things in common with Spira. but what was really on Tidus's mind was what kind of evil that Starlen was facing was it the same sort of evil that Sin was? or was it something more terrifying than Sin could ever be?".

Tidus peered over at Ashia and wondered why she had not told him what a summoner here in Starlen is meant to face and defeat. was it going to be the same fate that Yuna would of had to suffer from? or was it something very different? these thoughts kept playing over and over in Tidus's mind he was un able to push them aside the only thing that got it all off his mind was to think about Yuna and what she may be doing this very moment and did she miss him? his thoughts on Yuna were soon distracted as he and Ashia stopped just outside the huge gate that was the entrance to the palace two guards bowed to Ashia who bowed back, they gave Tidus a strange look wondering what he was doing with the princess. their evil stares made Tidus feel very uncomfortable they kept staring at him until the gate closed andhe was no longer visable to them. Ashia sensed Tidus's uneasyness and she placed a hand on his sholder and whispered just like Yuna used too "Hey don't worry they'll warm up to you once you've met my parents Ipromise". Tidus smiled and whispered back "Thanks Ashia you're a real friend you know!". Ashia blushed and smiled shyly and looked away, for deep inside she knew that feelings of wanting him for more than a friend were starting to form inside her heart and they were growing stronger by the second.

But she had to hold them back even ifjust for a little while, for she knew that Tidus was in love with Yuna and she thought to herself that she was very lucky to have him. finally they reached the big gold and crystal door and it opened all by it's self since it could sense Ashia's presence. after it opened Ashia gently took hold off Tidus's hand and pulled him inside they had to climb 20 flights of steps that were covered in red and gold carpet. by the time they reached the trone of Ashias parents Tidus was puffing and he was sweating too he looked up at Ashia who smiled at him she didn't seemed puffed at all and she didn't even break a sweat. "boy you sure are fit Ashia!" Tidus said still puffing as they pushed open the big red door that had a big long hall hidden behind it and up the far end of the hall was two trones both occupied by the king and queen who were Ashia's parents. Tidus suddenly felt a little nervous but he did say he would like to meet Ashia's parents. so he let Ashia lead him across the long hall. Ashia sensed Tidus's nervouness again and squeezed his hand a little tighter and gave him a encouraging smile which Tidus gladly returned.

well thats chapter one up please read and review next chapterAshia's feelings for Tidus grow stronger and she wants him to become her guardian will Tidus except? well you'll have to wait and see!


End file.
